Knife of Dreams/Chapter 29
Summary Perrin stands at the edge of the fog looking over the Shaido encampment and the town of Malden. Neald created the fog and it will persist at least until noon by which time the battle should be over one way or the other. Masema arrives on the other side of the ridge instead of staying with his twenty-thousand followers on the eastern ridge. Basel Gill is waiting and Perrin instructs him to take the non-combatants north and make for the Jehannah Road where he will catch up later. Sulin appears out of the fog to report the northern Shaido sentries are dead along with their replacements although two Maidens died during the fighting. Masema is with Berelain, the Aes Sedai, the Wise Ones and Aram. Masema mentions the Dragon Reborn and Perrin has a vision of Rand, Min and a Asha'man that shows Rand is missing his left hand. A Seanchan lieutenant arrives by Gateway to report two other Shaido septs are moving faster than expected and could arrive by noon. Perrin decides that no changes will be made in the plan and lets the lieutenant return. Faile and the others continue to encourage Maighdin in her attempts to attract attention by channeling to wave a red scarf outside the building where they are trapped. The flag waves a few times, then Aravine appears and sees Faile in the basement, calling out to others. Theril followed Faile and went to get help when he saw the scarf wave. He saw Galina pull on a timber, causing the building to collapse. Rolan and his friends are there and they begin clearing the timbers and boards. Gallenne would like to kill Masema so he won't have an opportunity to harm Berelain but Perrin says they will only kill Shaido today. Grady finally arrive, bringing Tamlin al'Thor and other men from the Two Rivers. Tam asks Perrin if it's true that Rand is the Dragon Reborn and Perrin confirms that he is. A bird call of alarm sounds since a large group of Shaido are heading toward the ridge where Perrin waits. He decides to show himself but drops his knotted rope on the ground since he has no need of it now. The Ghealdan and Mayene horse move out of the fog, then the Two Rivers men with their longbows. The Wise Ones, Aes Sedai and Aiel Maidens also move out of the fog. Tam has three or four thousand bowmen while the Aiel number at least twenty thousand. The Battle of Malden begins. The Aiel finally turn back from the hail of arrows. The bowmen begin a slow advance, still stopping to fire while the horsemen begin a charge. Perrin is out front, running for the gates of the town where he expects to find Faile and nothing is going to keep him from Faile. Characters *Perrin *Faile *Dannil Lewin *Jori Congar *Sebban Balwer *Havien Nurelle *Nerion *Masema Dagar / Prophet *Bertain Gallenne *Gerard Arganda *Basel Gill *Lini Eltring *Breane Taborwin *Lamgwin Dorn *Alliandre *Maighdin *Sulin *Annoura *Masuri Sokawa *Berelain *Aram *Edarra *Janina *Carelle *Nevarin *Fager Neald *Gueye Arabah *Aravine Carnel *Theril *Lacile Aldorwin *Arrela Shiego *Rolan *Jur Grady *Tam al'Thor *Hu Barran *Tad Barran *Bar Dowtry *Thad Torfinn *Oren Dautry *Jon Ayellin *Kev Barstere Referenced *Alyse *Tylee Khirgan *Elienda *Briain *Aviellin *Seonid Traighan *Rand *Min Farshaw *Nynaeve al'Meara *Nengar *Galina Casban *Dairaine Saighan *Bakayar Mishima *Mazrim Taim *Elyas Machera Places *Malden Referenced *Two Rivers *Jehannah *Cairhien *Mayene *Ghealdan *Deven Ride *Watch Hill *Taren Ferry *Waterwood